


gingerbread and first loves

by BeLikeTheBluebird



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, First Love, M/M, We Die Like Men, first work in this fandom plz don’t judge, im not a coward established seblos, only proofread and barely edited, spacing will be fixed in the near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLikeTheBluebird/pseuds/BeLikeTheBluebird
Summary: “wait you’ve never made a gingerbread house before?”literally just pretty much plotless seblos fluff
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Kudos: 29





	gingerbread and first loves

**Author's Note:**

> hi plz don’t hate me if you hate this

“Wait, you’ve never made a gingerbread house?”  
“Nope, never. My parents just never bothered.” Carlos said, turning to his beau, taking another bite from the cookies laying out on the lunch table.  
“Well, I know what we’re doing after school today!” Seb half-jokes. “I have the materials and everything. I was going to make some with my brothers after school but they bailed last period.”  
“I mean, it’s not like I have anything better to after school. I’ll text my mom and let her know.” He paused. “If that’s good with you.”  
Seb giggled. “Of course it is.” 

Last Period English was the only class the two boys had together, leading to many Othello themed antics. The two boys walked out, hand in hand, preparing themselves for what was going to be around a 40 minute bus ride. Damn Seb being the last stop.  
Carlos laid down, head in the taller boys lap. “Hey Honey?” Carlos said, smiling up at Seb. God, Seb couldn’t take it. He was too cute.  
“Yes, my love?”  
“I can’t wait to make a gingerbread house with you.”  
Seb smiles, running a hand through Carlos’ hair. “I can’t either, babe” 

After what felt like an eternity, the two finally found themselves off the bus, and on the couch. The boys had all night to make a gingerbread house. Why start right away. Seb was pretty much half asleep, the afghan his mother had knut the year before wrapped tightly around him and Carlos. Had he not been almost asleep, he probably wouldn’t have had the courage to quietly murmur “I love you” to the shorter boy next to him.  
Carlos smiled. “Love you too, Seb.” 

The two boys finally started assembling the gingerbread house around 4:00. Seb’s youngest sister, Julianne, had already come home and made herself comfortable in her room. 

The house was, some might say, the worst house ever seen. The walls were barely stuck together. Half of the icing was eaten while Seb dismantled the box. Somehow Carlos had put the doors on backwards. The house wasn’t going to be winning awards.  
“Babe, please promise me you’ll never become an architect” Carlos said around the third caving in of the home.

Eventually, the boys smartened up enough to read the directions. “Carlos! as it turns out, we were supposed to hold the roof down for one minute!” Seb said, laughing to himself.  
Carlos rolled his eyes. “How i’m Gods name did we miss that one?”  
Carlos was the first to hold down the food. Seb hugged the other boy from behind, also holding down the roof. After a minute, the boys raised their hands to find the roof, for once, not caving in.  
“Babe! We did it!” Carlos said, pressing a kiss to Seb’s forehead.  
Seb smiled. “Well, we have to wait 15 minutes for it to dry. So when we decorate it it doesn’t fall apart all over again.”  
Carlos groaned. “Half of this is just praying that the house doesn’t fall apart!”  
Seb nodded. “Essentially.” 

Carlos quickly discovered how long and short 15 minutes can feel all at once.”  
It felt long when he was thinking of how fun it would be to decorate the house. It was short when he remembered that the cutest boy in the world was sitting next to him. Carlos gulped a little to himself. “Hey Seb?”  
Seb smiled, turning his head. “What’s up?” He asked, growing increasingly curious with every letter.  
“Okay, so, earlier today you said you loved me and I don’t know if it’s because you were almost asleep and if you meant it at all but I just want you to know that I...” A breath. “Love...” A breath. “Y-“  
He was cut off. Damn it. Oh well, he was cut off by a kiss from Seb, which is always ideal for him.  
When Seb pulled away, Carlos sighed. Seb then proceeded to hug him. “Carlos. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. Even if I wasn’t anticipating saying it, I still meant it. And you already said it. I heard you.”  
Carlos sniffled a little, wiping vague tears from behind his glasses. “Thanks, love. Also, I think it should be dry by now. Let’s go decorate.”  
Seb smiled. “I’m down.” he said with a giggle.  
The house post decoration can only be described as the house on the street that the neighborhood children are told to stay away from because rumor has it an episode of Forensic Files took place there. But, at least it had heart. They had to use some other frosting found from Seb’s 15th birthday back in September, which meant that it probably wasn’t great to eat, but nobody makes gingerbread houses to eat. The frosting was red, so naturally hearts were made.  
With the remaining gumdrops, Carlos picked up some frosting and started some art.  
“Babe? What are you making?” Seb asked, grabbing Carlos’ free hand.  
He didn’t speak at first. When he finished, he showed his boyfriend his work of art. Two small men. “It’s a mini Carlos and Seb!” he smushed the two gum drop replicas together. “Now they’re kissing.”  
Seb quickly kissed Carlos. “they’re perfect, love.”  
“Aww, thanks honey. I’m gonna put them right under the mistletoe on the door!”  
Seb rolled his eyes. “Of course you are.” He checked his watch. “Shit. It’s like 8:30. How did it take us that long?”  
Carlos blushed. “We got a little sidetracked.”  
Seb shook his head. “It’s crazy dark out. I know you only live like a mile away, but don’t you think you should either stay the night or have your mom pick you up.”  
Carlos smiled. “I’m staying the night, if you don’t mind. I can sleep on the couch.”  
“Oh, there’s no way you’re doing that. I’ll take the couch, you take my room!”  
The boys bickered for what seemed like literal years, and at some point that’s where they both ended up.  
And that’s the state they found themselves in the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays loves


End file.
